The present invention relates to an apparatus for storing multiple computer media storage devices. More specifically, the present invention is directed towards an apparatus for the portable storage and easy review of computer diskettes which allows for the stable placement of the storage container in operation and allows for the easy review and selection of any diskettes within the container.
With the dramatic increase in personal computers being used in the home and workplace, there exists a need to store and transport computer media storage devices such as computer diskettes and CD ROMS. Further, with the increased use of portable, notebook or laptop computers as a portable office, it is highly desirable to have a convenient yet portable method for computer media storage. The safety and integrity of such media is of utmost importance and protecting such media from dust or similar environmental contaminants is a significant concern.
In addition, it is highly desirable that any storage container occupy a minimal amount of space in order to better facilitate transport and minimize the use of valuable desk space. Present manufacturers containers for diskettes typically hold packs of ten diskettes or more. These containers are often bulky and contain more media devices than the user truly needs. With current diskette space allowing one and one half megabytes of information storage or more, the average computer user may not need more than three to five diskettes to meet all of his or her computing storage needs. Further, manufacturer's storage cases provide no easy way to review the labels of any diskettes, nor do they provide any means for easy selection by the user.
To date, no device has been created which collectively facilitates the easy transportation, display, and selection of computer media devices. Further, no device has been created which allows for the stable placement of a limited number of diskettes on a workspace while limiting the amount of workspace that is occupied and yet does not sacrifice the organizational capability of an active storage container.